This invention relates to power lawn mowers, and more particularly to a drive system for power lawn mowers.
Most walk-behind, self-propelled lawn mowers have drive systems which include one or a combination of friction discs, gear boxes, pawl and ratchets, chain and sprockets, or tire friction drives. While such drive systems are suitable for home lawn applications where the mower is used in frequently, they are unsatisfactory for commercial use because these drives tend to wear relatively rapidly.